RineHeart Academy
by BVBsolider
Summary: Elsa and Anna lives in Pam Springs with their Great Grandmother. Elsa is engaged to Jack Frost at sixteen and Anna is dating Hiccup age fifteen. They go to a new school called Rineheart Academy. what is in store? Friendship, Laughter, sadness, heartbreak, Death, a new life? Click that button to enter Rineheart Academy to find out
1. Back Story

Anna Maybe more daring than graceful and, at times, can act before she thinks compared to her older sister Elsa who looks Poised, Regal and Reserved but even Anna was shocked when Elsa and Jack announced their engagement; They parents abused the two girls and when Elsa announce the good news they went nuts, So they went to their Great Grandmother who call the Police and their Parents got arrested so Elsa, Anna, Jack and his little sister (Their mother died) Emma moved to Pam Springs with their great Grandmother and Hiccup who is dating Anna convince his family (Which is his Father Stoick, Mother Vola and sister Astrid) to move as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Good Morning Girls" Our great grandmother greeted us

"Morning" Anna and I greeted, sitting down at the table for breakfast; Just as my fiancÃ© walked into the kitchen

"Morning Sleepy head" Anna mocked him as he gave me a kiss and sat next to me messing up his white hair

"Anna, Hiccup's here" Nan told her, Anna quickly got up, brushing her strawberry- blonde colored hair; Hiccup walked in he has brown hair and green eyes the two have been dating since they were thirteen as Jack and I have been dating since we were eleven

"Hurry up dearies or you'll be late for your first day at the new school" Nan said as she picked

up our new empty plates, Thank god we were already dressed; Anna and I kissed

Nan's cheek before running outside; Before we Knew it we were at the school Rineheart Academy

"I got Double Gym" I told them looking at my schedule

"Same as you Elsa" Anna squealed, smiling

"We got double cooking"

Hiccup told us, we went our own ways, It wasn't hard finding the gym, we walked into the change rooms

"You girls must be new" a girl with long blonde hair

and green eyes stated, there was a girl next to her with wild firey red hair and blue eyes

"Yeah I'm Anna and this is my sister Elsa" Anna gested to herself and me

"I'm Rapunzel and this is Merida" Rapunzel told us, I smiled and

started to put my hair in a high ponytail

"Is that an engagement ring"

Merida asked me, I look at my ring

"Yeah my boyfriend of five years proposed to me" I told them, showing them

the ring, a sterling silver snowflake and in the middle it has a nice size

Sapphire

"What's his name, what does he look like" Rapunzel asked in a rush,

Anna and I laughed, Anna show a Picture of Me and Jack cuddle up on the

couch

"Aww" Rapunzel cooed as we walked into the Gym

"Okay students it dodge ball time" the teacher told us, me and the girls was on the same team

"Merida out six against Elsa" The teacher annocuned as Merida walked, I gave

Anna the signal to play Mama Do by Pixie Lott, The other team started to throw

the balls at me, I dodge them by dancing, All the ball are in my field, as the

course started I danced as I aimed and got every hit, My team run over to me,

hugging me was Anna, Rapunzel and Merida as the others clapped and

cheered

"Good game go get changed" The teacher told us

**Jack's POV**

"My girlfriend is meeting us here" Flynn told us, after he said that Elsa and Anna walked in with two girls, they must be Rapunzel and Merida; Rapunzel and Anna dragged Elsa and Merida over to us

"You know each other!" Rapunzel shouted as they sat down

"Tell us how you two got engage?" Merida asked staring at Elsa and I

"Well we went Ice skating then we sang then he proposed" Elsa told them, giving me a sweet kiss

"What did you two sing" Rapunzel asked

"Need you now Lady Atendelle" Anna shouted

"That's cute" Merida smiled at us, I'm pretty sure I'm blushing a little and I know Elsa is

" Secert Talents anyone" I asked

" I sing and play drums good at Art too" Rapunzel told us

"I'm good at Designing on the computer" Flynn stated

"I play Bass and Im good at Art" Hiccup told the others

"I really good at volin and I very very exlanent at Archery" Merida mumbled, Never took

her as a violinist

"Singing and Keybord, Art" Anna told them

"Singing, Guitar, Art" I told them

"Singing, Dancing, Art" Elsa said with a smile, god

she so beautiful.


End file.
